Cocoa Mishap
by AnimationNut
Summary: Danny needs his cocoa fix, but can't figure out Vallejo's new cocoa machine. It all goes downhill when he pushes the first button. I do not own Fillmore.


**First Fillmore fic, so please be nice! I was just watching an old episode on YouTube when I got an idea for a one-shot. Anyone else ticked they cancelled this show? And basically every other good show that they used to air? Oh, I own nothing. But I wish I did.**

**Cocoa Mishap**

Danny O'Farrell stumbled through the door marked Safety Patrol and Glee Club Annex just as the final bell rang. Panting, he collapsed into his desk chair with a groan.

"Cutting it a bit close today, aren't you O'Farrell?" Fillmore teased, taking a sip out of his purple coffee mug. Danny nodded, still out of breath. Hey, you would be too if you had to run three blocks and down five sets of hallways. Why did X Middle School have to be so big? But if he was late, Vallejo said he would put the photographer on desk duty for the next MONTH. Apparently you still had to be punctual even if you didn't have to attend class all day. And boy was Vallejo a stickler for punctuality.

Spotting the glorious cocoa machine in the back corner Danny finally caught his breath and stood up. Grabbing his mug with one hand, he shuffled over, passing Ingrid Third's desk.

"Um...you know your shirts on backwards, right?" She giggled.

Rolling his eyes, he studied the machine before him. Looks like the cocoa-addicted Vallejo got a new cocoa machine. It sure looked complicated. It was filled with all sorts' buttons and switches. But which button was he supposed to push? The green one or the red one? Or was it the blue one? Or this black lever sticking out the side?

Well, in the movies, if the guy wanted to turn something complicated on, he always pushed the green button. So it should work for this thing.

Pushing it, he jumped back when it started to shake.

"Hey Danny! You might wanna put the cocoa and the milk in BEFORE you turn it on!" Anza shouted.

Danny blushed and quickly turned it back off. Picking up the canister of cocoa, he wondered how much he should put in. Yanking the lid off the top, he dumped about half of it in. That looked about right. Now for the milk. Taking a carton from the mini-fridge below it, he dunked the rest of it in.

"By the way, we're out of milk!" He pushed the same button as before and watched it start shaking again. Well, that wasn't so bad. But what were all the other buttons for? Curiously, he pushed the blue button. He could hear a whirring noise, but he wasn't sure what was causing it. How about the black lever? What did that do? Tugging on it, he jumped back when clumps of milky cocoa started gushing out of the nozzle-thing in the front.

"I don't think that's done quite yet." Tehama called. His fellow officers were enjoying themselves as they watched the flustered photographer struggle to make himself a cup of cocoa.

"Think we should help him?" Ingrid asked her partner. Fillmore watched Danny for a moment before smiling.

"Nah. I think he'll get it eventually."

Danny gave a sigh of relief when the brown gunk finally stopped spurting out. But now he had a new problem. He watched in dismay as milk started overflowing and drip onto his feet.

"Aw, man! I must have put too much in!"

"What was your first guess?"

Danny ignored the comments hollered out to him as he tried holding the lid down and turn the machine off. It couldn't be that hard! He did it before; he just didn't remember what button he pushed. Red buttons were always the off switches, right? Slapping it down with his palm, the cocoa machine gave a loud, screeching groan before the shaking finally stopped. There was a hiss and smoke started wafting from the electrical outlet. Oh no. He broke Vallejo's cocoa machine!

Fillmore finally broke the silence. "Well, it was nice knowing you man."

All heads in the office swung up as Vallejo himself came storming out of his office. "What's going on here, people? You sound like a bunch-"He froze, and Danny paled, taking slow steps back. Cocoa and milk dripped from his hair, and the smoke lessened as Anza took a fire extinguisher to it. Vallejo's eye twitched as he stared at his fallen baby.

Danny made one of the most important decisions in his life; stay or bolt. With a yelp of fear he charged from the HQ and heard Vallejo's outraged shout echo behind him.

"O'FARRELL!"

**Well, how was it? Do I have a future in the Fillmore biz or should I move on elsewhere? No flames please.**


End file.
